Bis in idem
by MitsukoMiyuki
Summary: Foi então que ele me estendeu a mão. Um militar de olhos exóticos. Eu deveria teme-lo, mas acho que após a morte não temos o que temer. Eu encostei minha mão à dele. A partir desse momento, senti que minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma. - U.A.
1. Livro 1: Inter Criminis

_Foi então que ele me estendeu a mão. _Um militar de olhos exóticos. Eu deveria teme-lo, mas acho que após a morte não temos o que temer. Eu encostei minha mão à dele. A partir desse momento, senti que minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

_**Inter Criminis**_** – Elementos do Crime**

O estopim para a Grande Guerra foi a descoberta de instalações subterrâneas no território de Vichy. O governo havia – silenciosamente - permitido experimentos que iam contra o pacto _Non dominio –_ assinado por todos os países do mundo. Vichy, no entanto, nunca foi o único acusado pela violência que se seguiu, pois não era o único que ia – secretamente – contra o pacto. Quase todos os maiores países – potências – haviam iniciado experimentos com a descoberta feita por um grupo de arqueólogos e que resultou na criação do _Non dominio_.

Durante a expedição deste grupo, ocorreu um acidente. Um terremoto atingiu o local e os pesquisadores e arqueólogos foram surpreendidos pela destruição do solo da antiga construção que à pouco haviam descoberto. Em meio a poeira, foi que acharam fórmulas e crenças do antigo mundo. A utilização de uma energia para adquirir poderes. Dois anos se passaram e um dos grandes blocos de pedra havia – finalmente – sido decodificado. Esse bloco representava o final e foi o mais fácil de ser retirado. Equipes trabalhavam de forma constante para desenterrar os primeiros blocos. A mensagem encontrada era bem clara. _Aquilo que dá poder a humanidade, destrói a vida. Aquilo que destrói a vida, ameaça o mundo. Antes do Apocalipse, a humanidade sucumbirá. _

Alertas apenas atiçam a curiosidade. O destino do mundo foi traçado no momento em que fora descoberto, uma maneira de usar a natureza como arma. Uma corrente - invisível e responsável pelo que chamamos de intuição – circula pelo mundo. Responsável, também, pela sobrevivência humana – mais que a água, que o oxigênio, que a comida e o gás carbônico. O verdadeiro motivo de não existir vidas avançadas em Marte. O pacto era claro, nenhuma das próximas pedras a serem retiradas seriam decodificadas e nenhum país tentaria – por outros meios – abusar do poder da corrente – _Radice_, como era chamada pelos antigos, por ser a raiz do avanço da vida.

Foi confirmado, então, a existência de _homo sapiens _a mais tempo do que os cientistas acreditavam. Alguns se preocupavam em rever todo o processo do surgimento da vida, solucionar a dúvida sobre a verdadeira época em que as pedras foram escritas, entender que o mundo é muito mais antigo do que qualquer um pensava e como aquelas escritas sobreviveram com o tempo e até a ironia de terem partes escritas em Latim, a mesma língua uma vez usada por eles – o que mostrava a similaridade do pensar humano. Outros fizeram tratos com o governo e se enterraram em pesquisas sobre _Radice _e como utilizar sua – aparentemente inesgotável – energia.

A guerra acabou com a vitória do Reino Raien que tomou vários territórios para si e implantou um sistema militar aterrorizante. Infelizmente, o fim da guerra não garantiu o fim dos conflitos. Com a derrota de grandes e amados reinos, como Suna e Konoha – no oriente – e Mizao – no ocidente -, e a ascensão de Raien, muitos conflitos estouravam por todo o mundo. Aqueles capturados por causar desordem sumiam – obviamente eram trancafiados ou torturados até a morte. Espalhados pelo planeta, grupos opositores se organizavam – ainda mantinham a esperança de acabar com o terror.

A situação tornou-se mais perigosa no momento que os inimigos tentaram se apossar das pesquisas do governo. O único modo de vencer os militares seria usando a mesma arma que eles – os anéis que continham a energia de _Radice. _O governo, no entanto, manteve sempre o acesso à elas impossível.

Eu vivo nesse caos desde que nasci, em 983, segundo o novo calendário. Atualmente, tenho 22 anos e trabalho como repórter. Esse trabalho me deixa sempre mais próxima da realidade que as pessoas não enxergam. Estudei política e direito, por minha conta. Estou sempre viajando e reportando desastres. O que eu mais odeio no meu trabalho é a pose imparcial que preciso manter. Não posso gritar o meu ponto de vista – que acaba mostrando mais verdades do que as reportagens que me mandam escrever ou gravar, geralmente, mostram.

Tenho um apartamento de dois quartos, sala, cozinha, dependência de empregada e banheiro social. Mais uma vez estou o abandonando. Vou à Terceira Colônia de Raien, antiga Suna, para arranjar novas reportagens. Masashi-san, dono do jornal, pediu para que eu e Shikamaru fizéssemos isso, visto que o local – segundo ele – anda muito calmo e isso é muito suspeito. Realmente, não tinha como discordar, aqueles que nasceram em Suna eram conhecidos pelo orgulho que tinham de sua terra e de seu modo mais pacífico de viver. Eles foram os que mais resistiram à opressão imposta quando se tornaram colônia do Reino Raien.

Peguei um táxi e indiquei o aeroporto internacional mais próximo. De minha bagagem fazem parte apenas duas grande malas de rodinhas e uma grande mochila – com os meus pertences para a reportagem. Adentrando o local, avistei o – também repórter e escritor – Shikamaru encostado contra uma pilastra, fumando seu cigarro - não já disse à ele que sinto repulsa de cheiro de tabaco?. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam amarrados em um rabo alto – como de costume – e sua bagagem era uma mala de mão, uma grande de rodinhas e uma mochila – como a minha.

"Yo!" Ele levantou uma das mãos e me cumprimentou. "Incrível, não é? Cheguei antes de você". Ele é conhecido por sua sonolência e era muito raro ele chegar cedo em algum lugar, geralmente fazia questão de chegar exatamente no horário combinado. Mostrava um pequeno sorriso no rosto e direcionou seus olhos para a placa que indicava os horários dos vôos.

"Tão incrível que eu arriscaria dizer que você está entusiasmado". Direcionei meu olhar para onde os dele pairavam. "Que sorte, parece que nosso vôo não vai atrasar".

"Vamos fazer logo o Check-in". Virou-se de costas para mim e saiu – com passos lerdos – em direção ao local indicado para embarcar as malas. "Talvez – só talvez – eu esteja um pouco animado com isso. Tenho uma boa intuição sobre essa viagem". Ele usou seu tipico modo lento e arrastado de falar.

"Acho que preferia estar me arriscando nas perigosas terras em conflito da Segunda Colônia de Raien". Konoha era o local que mais dava trabalho. Eu e Shikamaru – assim como outros que seguem nossa carreira – conseguimos nos tornar rapidamente profissionais graças ao cada vez mais baixo número de trabalhadores nessa área – ninguém estava disposto a correr constantes perigos de morrer. Podem me chamar de louca, mas era realmente bom entrar em contato com a realidade e poder criticá-la. Tentar entender o mundo e as pessoas.

"Tenten, pense no fato de que a Terceira Colônia pode ter muito mais segredos a oferecer do que imaginamos. Masashi-san não nos mandaria lá se não tivesse uma pista de algo grande". Acabamos de colocar as malas para o embarque e fomos passar pelo detector de metal para termos acesso ao portão de embarque do nosso avião.

"Acho que ele quer é apenas se livrar da gente". Dei um suspiro profundo que foi seguido de uma pequena risada do meu companheiro de trabalho.

---

Finalmente, estou em terra firme novamente. Não tenho nenhum problema com aviões ou medo de altura, mas nunca se sabe quando um ataque pode acontecer. Apenas tenho um ano de experiência, porém ainda acho que tenho muita sorte de nunca ter sofrido nada. O máximo que já aconteceu foi presenciar uma explosão de perto, quando estava fazendo uma reportagem em Konoha. Um conhecido do jornal passou por um momento bem pior – ele estava em Mizao reportando as condições de uma clínica quando começou um tiroteio e todos no hospital tiveram que se abaixar, inclusive os doentes, para não serem atingidos tanto por balas como por estilhaços provenientes de algumas explosões.

Assim que terminamos de pegar nossas malas, eu e Shikamaru nos direcionamos ao ponto de táxi. Um senhor, aparentemente muito simpático, nos acenou em sinal que seu táxi estava livre. "Deixa que eu ajudo com as malas". Prestativo até demais. "Pelo visto, vocês são de fora, não é? São repórteres?"

"Vamos logo". Com isso, Shikamaru terminou de adentrar ao carro. Procedimento comum: nunca dê informações demais. O motorista entrou e eu apenas disse para onde ele deveria seguir. Depois que Shikamaru perguntou se poderia abrir a janela para fumar, o interior do automóvel entrou em absoluto silêncio, fora o barulho do rádio ao fundo.

---

Tudo está escuro. Sinto o meu corpo se mexendo sozinho, balançando de um lado para o outro. Minhas pálpebras estão pesadas - então meus olhos estão fechados. Com alguma dificuldade, pisco e pisco até me acostumar com a claridade. Só agora me veio na cabeça que algo está acontecendo. Shikamaru está me sacudindo e me chamando. Estamos dentro do táxi? "Graças adeus! Vamos logo, Tenten. Esse carro vai explodir!".

Meu tronco rapidamente se movimentou para frente. Por sorte, nossas mochilas e a bolsa de mão dele estavam no banco traseiro conosco. Percebi que o taxímetro estava rodando segundos. Era uma bomba. Rapidamente, Shikamaru e eu saímos pela janela que ele havia quebrado. Corremos e nos abaixamos no momento que ouvimos o soar irritante de uma explosão. Legal, perdi toda a minha bagagem. Olhei ao redor e só vi areia. "Onde estamos?"

"Faço a menos idéia". Ele se sentou no monte de areia, suor já escorria, olhou para o relógio. "Nós ficamos desacordados por cerca de mais de três horas. Podemos estar em qualquer lugar".

"Aquele velho bastardo!". Peguei minha mochila, colocando a apenas em um ombro e levantei para ter uma visão melhor do local ao redor. Nada. Não havia nada, somente o carro pegando fogo e caindo aos pedaços.

"Você devia agradecer. Tivemos muita sorte". Olhei para ele incrédula. Sorte? Desculpa, mas sempre que eu tento me conectar com a minha cai na caixa postal. "Se eu não tivesse aberto a janela para fumar, não conseguiria te acordar. E, se eu não tivesse fumando, com certeza iria ter inalado mais produto que eles colocaram no ar e não teria acordado a tempo. Estaríamos mortos agora".

"Talvez você só tenha adiado nossas mortes por algumas horas". Murmurei. Afinal, ainda estávamos naquele fim de mundo.

"Não seja tão pessimista. Que problemático". O tom dele voltou a ser lerdo e sonolento, como o do Shikamaru que estou acostumada. Ele se levantou com a mesma falta de rapidez e me deu as costas. "Vamos". É não tinha dúvidas, iríamos andar até não aguentarmos mais, em busca de civilização.

.

.

.

_M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M, M&M_

Finalmente vou colocar essa fic on!! Tenho muitas idéias fervendo para elas. Se depender de mim, amanhã mesmo concluo o próximo capítulo. Só parei por aqui para dar emoção e porque estou com soninho. Agora que me dei conta que o "amanhã" já é hoje, aff.

Obs.: Mitsuko Miyuko não owna a fábrica dos M&M e não é a versão feminina de Kishimoto-sama, então eu não owno Naruto, mas... Estou muito feliz de ter Hyuuga Neji como marido xD

_Espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews, isso anima uma fanficwriter!_

_Kissus adocicados, Mitsuko Miyuki (M&M) _


	2. Livro 1: Per Legem Terrae

_Não owno a fábrica de M&M e não sou a versão feminina de Kishimoto-san! Não me peçam chocolate de graça e mudanças em Naruto pq só deus e o mundo sabem que eu sou uma humana sem o poder necessário para isso U.U *quero choco grátis tb!*_

_Reparem! A fic é dividida. Esses dois caps são do "Livro 1", pois há uma grande probabilidade de eu fazer em "livros", fazendo com que não exista apenas a visão da Tenten. Até agora, Tenten é o Livro 1. Confuso? Mals -.-'._

_---_

_**Per legem terrae – **_**Pela lei do seu país **

Suna, o país da areia – nunca vi isso com tanta clareza. A pouco estávamos na capital, envoltos por arranha-céus, pontes, carros e aviões. Em apenas três horas, fomos parar no meio do deserto. Olho para o relógio em meu pulso. "Shikamaru..." Ele me ignora e continua andando. "Shikamaru!". Nada... Será que o cérebro dele já foi consumido pelo calor? "Se você continuar me ignorando eu vou tacar meu tênis na sua cabeça!". Ele para e joga o corpo para trás, desajeitadamente, a fim de se sentar. Acho que ele teve a mesma idéia que eu: descansar.

"Não estou te ignorando, apenas polpando saliva. Não temos água, se esqueceu?". Cortei os poucos centímetro que havia entre nós e me sentei, da mesma maneira desajeitada, ao lado dele. Ele tem razão quanto a sede. Quando olho para meu amigo, ele está mexendo na mala e retirando um casaco, jogando-o em minha direção. "Use isso antes que sua pele adquira sérias queimaduras". Como sempre, ele estava certo. Coloquei o casaco e ajeitei o capuz em minha cabeça, após agradecer.

Alguns minutos em silêncio – ou segundos – para descansarmos. Estou olhando o horizonte e lembrando que durante a noite vai fazer muito frio, temperatura abaixo de zero, mas antes o frio – que pode ser combatido com as roupas do Shikamaru – do que esse calor infernal. Um barulho quebra o – já irritante – silêncio. Eu e Shikamaru olhamos na mesma direção e lá está um jipe. Se movendo em alta velocidade e vinha ao nosso encontro. "Você está vendo isso?" Preciso ter certeza que não é uma miragem.

"Se você se refere ao carro". Balancei a cabeça positivamente e nós nos levantamos para ter uma visão melhor. Alguém gritava e acenava. Eram duas pessoas. Um homem dirigia e uma mulher estava em pé ao seu lado acenando para nós. "Cuidado, Tenten. Eles estão vindo da mesma direção do táxi, não sabemos se são confiáveis". Eu, novamente, apenas movimentei a cabeça.

O jipe verde musgo começou a diminuir velocidade e parou ao nosso lado, levantando areia. Meu reflexo foi cobrir os olhos com o braço esquerdo e manter apenas o olho esquerdo entre aberto para ter uma visão das pessoas misteriosas que apareceram. "Quem são vocês?". A poeira baixou, abro meus olhos e me deparo com uma mulher loira – um cabelo meio cor de areia – em pé ao lado do motorista, um rapaz moreno. A loira olhou furiosamente Shikamaru após a pergunta dele.

"Nós que devíamos perguntar isso!" Ela esbravejou. "Estávamos em paz e de repente, ao longe, sem mais nem menos, uma fumaça enorme". Ela aponta para o rosto do meu amigo e continua. "Sabe qual a primeira coisa que pensamos!? 'Um ataque!' Eu e meu irmão nos arriscamos vir até aqui e descobrimos um carro pegando fogo. Como não tinha nenhum corpo, pensamos que vocês estariam por ai vagando e ficamos procurando a fim de ajudar e é assim que você retribui!?"

"Desculpa o meu amigo. É só que acabamos de sofrer um atentado e não sabemos mais em quem confiar". Fui direto ao ponto e os irmão ficaram me olhando com cara de 'como assim?'. Shikamaru colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça em um claro sinal de irritação.

"Sinto muito pela minha irmã. É que nós achamos que o carro era de vocês, já que, sempre que ocorre um ataque, sobram corpos, ninguém consegue fugir". Talvez, só talvez, o Shikamaru tenha razão ao dizer que tivemos uma baita de uma sorte! "Meu nome é Kankurou, muito prazer. E essa estressadinha aqui é minha irmã mais velha, Temari". Ela melhorou o rosto invocado e acenou.

"Meu nome é Tenten e esse é Shikamaru. Será que você podiam nos levar para algum lugar com civilização?". A loira abriu a porta para os bancos traseiros do jipe e nós entramos. Shikamaru atrás do motorista e eu de Temari.

"Vocês são repórteres, certo?". Ela me olha – senti que podia até ver um brilho entusiasmado - e eu aceno a cabeça. "Então vocês devem ser _daquela_ empresa jornalística". O que ela quer dizer com isso? Masashi's Journal tem algo de diferente? Ah, deve ser por causa daquilo.

"Então foi por isso que fomos atacados? Você está querendo dizer que o taxista era algum fã do Reino Raien?" Ela ficou séria e fez um positivo com a cabeça, virando o rosto para frente, ainda com o cotovelo esquerdo apoiado no topo do encosto do banco. "Quem diria. Só por que somos a única empresa que não manipula as informações a favor de Raien".

"Vamos ser sinceros com vocês. Eu e minha maninha fazemos parte de um grupo contra o Reino Raien. Andar conosco pode somente piorar a situação de vocês e o lugar que estamos indo é uma vila que abriga somente adoradores da antiga Suna". Ótimo, vou me meter com rebeldes. Não posso culpa-los, pelo o que li nos livros, Suna já foi um lugar bem melhor e muito bom de viver. Apesar dos grandes desertos, esse grande país possuía um excelente turismo, devido as praias e dunas. Uma risada muito conhecida começa ao meu lado. Shikamaru enlouqueceu?

"Agora entendi! Então era por isso". Ele leva uma das mãos ao olho para retirar uma lágrima que se formou no canto do mesmo. O que era tão engraçado afinal? A parte que estávamos ferrados ou a parte que nós nos ferramos mais ainda? "Masashi-san, sem dúvidas, nos mandou aqui por isso".

"Como assim?"

"Não vê, Tenten? Ele queria uma matéria interessante e, como ele mesmo disse, bombástica. Bem, eu acho bem bombástica uma matéria que inclui terroristas a favor do Reino Raien e a vida de rebeldes do deserto". Temari não gostou nem um pouco da ultima parte. Shikamaru, no entanto, falou algo que fazia muito sentido. Talvez a gente consiga muito mais que uma matéria interessante, é só evitarmos morrer antes e evitar que esses dois se matem durante a nossa estadia nessa vila.

"Pronto, já podemos avistar a vila". Abaixei o capuz e retirei o casaco, Shikamaru fez o mesmo. A vila não era como eu estava imaginando. Diferente das que vejo na televisão em países como Mizao, onde as casas estão destruídas – devido a explosões - e a maioria são barracos, as casas aqui são bem construídas e, algo que eu percebi quando nos aproximamos, há presença de algumas plantas. Kankurou falou algo sobre um sistema de irrigação implantado na região quando ainda era o Reino Suna. Além do jipe em que estávamos, não avistei nenhum outro carro. Todos olhavam para o jipe e pareciam conhecer muito bem o casal de irmãos a minha frente. Reparei também no fato de que, apesar das casas serem boas, as pessoas eram bem humildes e – aparentemente – gentis.

O jipe foi estacionado em frente a uma casa azul, de dois andares. Nós saímos do carro fomos convidados a entrar. "Gaara! Temos convidados, Gaara!".

"Quem é esse Gaara? E porque sua irmã tem que ser tão escandalosa?". Shikamaru tinha uma gota pesando na cabeça, ou teria se ele fosse parte de um desenho.

"Gaara é o casula. Já vamos avisando que, no momento em que vocês entraram nessa vila, vocês devem manter segredo sobre tudo. Como disse antes, são considerados nossos aliados".

"Não vejo nenhum problema nisso. Afinal, um pouco de ação não é nada mal e seria ótimo poder fazer uma reportagem mostrando o lado dos rebeldes!".

"Tenten, não era você que estava assustada só com um carro bomba?". Imediatamente, mandei um gentil 'cala boca' para ele enquanto observo um ruivo descendo as escadas e nos encarando. Pergunto-me se eles são realmente irmãos. A mais velha é loira, o outro é moreno e o mais novo ruivo. Que coisa esquisita. Mais esquisito ainda era o que brilhava no dedo dele. Sem dúvida, aquele era um dos famosos anéis com a energia de _Radice. _Não estou entendo mais nada.

"Vocês trouxeram estranhos para cá? O que deu em vocês?". A voz calma soou e deixou, por algum motivo desconhecido por mim, os irmãos aflitos.

"Veja bem, Gaara. Eu e Temari achamos que eles podem nos ajudar de alguma forma".

"Além do mais, foi você mesmo que nos mandou dar uma olhada no local onde a fumaça estava vindo". Ah, então ele é o nosso verdadeiro salvador! Nossa, não acredito que pensei assim, falar salvador parece até que estou falando de algum deus.

"Não se preocupe, seus irmãos nos deixaram cientes de que vir aqui significaria nos aliar a vocês ou morrer".

"Sem dúvidas". Não exitei, meu corpo deu um passo para frente e eu impus minha voz. "Gaara-san, meu nome é Kanami Tenten e sou repórter do Masashi's Journal". Falei tudo colocando a mão direita frente ao peito como se apontando para mim mesma. "Amo o meu trabalho porque tenho a oportunidade de entrar em contato com a verdade. Seria uma honra ver a verdade pelo olhos de seguidores da antiga Suna!". Usei meu melhor olhar destemido e o encarei. Para aliviar a tensão do local, eu relaxei e retirei a mão direita, usando-a para aportar gentilmente para meu companheiro. "Esse é Nara Shikamaru e sei que ele se sente da mesma forma". Sorri e esse sorriso é retribuído pelo mais novo.

"Entendo". Ele se direcionou a irmã. "Temari, acho que podemos confiar neles, não é?".

"Tenho certeza que isso nos ajudará muito". Ela olha para nós. "Afinal, esses dois andam tendo contato com os outros dois países mais do que qualquer um de nós aqui. Isso pode ser muito útil".

---

Incrível como construções assim são possíveis. Estou andando em um túnel subterrâneo feito de rochas e areia. Por se tratar de rebeldes, eu já imaginava que teriam um base ou algo assim e bem escondida, mas não isso. Quer dizer, eu apenas desci para o andar subterrâneo da casa e a parede foi aberta como mágica – isso se chama tecnologia. Eu e Shikamaru não conseguimos esconder a face impressionada. Aquele túnel foi construído sem que nenhuma autoridade percebesse, como? Precisariam de máquinas para aquilo – e das grandes. Eles apenas sorriram com a nossa surpresa e tive a certeza que muito mais estava por vir, o mundo por trás da guerra. Assim que eu penso, não estarei mais encarando o mundo de um olhar exterior, mas sim de alguém que teve contato com todos os processos. Não irei simplesmente reportar uma bomba ou trágicos acontecimentos que presenciei, mas sim o que se passa por trás de tudo, inclusive as emoções e pensamentos de cada ser – mesmo que apenas superficiais. Impossível não se sentir excitada e ansiosa. Se não fosse pela situação atual, acharia que estou em uma história infantil onde a personagem principal se pergunta apenas o mesmo que estou me perguntando: o que há no fim do túnel?

Estava tão intrigada com tudo que quase não prestei atenção no que os irmãos diziam – não que eu realmente precisasse, tenho certeza que Shikamaru decorou palavra por palavra. Tudo o que veio aos meus ouvidos foram frases soltas que nos diziam para mantermos tudo em segredo e que nos contariam tudo o que aconteceu, inclusive como existe um lugar igual aquele a baixo do subsolo de um deserto sem que as autoridades tenham consciência disso. Esses segredos só seriam arriscados em troca de informações que – como repórteres focados na guerra – poderíamos conseguir e dar acesso exclusivo à eles. Tudo o que Shikamaru deve pensar é em como era tudo problemático, mas eu penso no livro que irei publicar, em ser promovida, nas histórias que eu vou poder contar, no quanto aquilo era único – e oportuno também, geralmente se alguém escreve um livro é porque sofreu durante a guerra, ninguém acompanha o que acontece fora dos campos de batalha – e, por fim, o dinheiro. Sim, dinheiro! Podem me chamar do que quiserem, eu confesso que me sinto mal pensando em dinheiro, mas eu preciso viver! Não seria nada mal ganhar alguma coisa com isso e eu vou merecer, pois, pelo que eu vejo em filmes e até nas reportagens, sei que isso não vai ser nada fácil, fazer parte de uma guerra. Se eu não soubesse que essas pessoas são da antiga e pacífica Suna, não me meteria nisso, afinal, seria um grande peso para carregar o resto da minha vida, um peso chamado culpa. Sei, no entanto, que é um honra para mim poder estar do lado de pessoas que lutam pelo melhor, mesmo que o meio usado não seja o melhor: guerra e morte. Eles não podem fazer nada, o Reino Raien parece só entender a linguagem da violência, do dinheiro e das trapaças.

Parece que finalmente estamos chegando ao destino. Antes, para enxergar, era necessária a ajuda das três lanternas que os irmãos levaram consigo, agora, uma luz ao longe se juntou a baixa luminosidade das lanternas, uma luz inconstante. Fogo? Não demorou muito para ter certeza do que era. O túnel, que em toda a sua extensão tinha um formato quadrangular, assumiu uma forma oval. Lembrei daqueles termômetros de desenho, que na ponta há uma bola – bem nesse caso a "bola" foi amassada, pois o ambiente não era totalmente redondo. O que descarta essa característica é a porta a nossa frente, que está em uma parede lisa, acabando com o formato que antes descrevi. Nas paredes que haviam se alargado, formando duas curvas abertas, estavam tochas – cada vez me sinto dentro de um filme diferente, neste caso é em algum no deserto envolvendo pirâmides e múmias. Bem, nunca soube de pirâmides em Suna. Voltando ao ambiente, bem a nossa frente estava uma porta, que se destaca pela grande diferença entre ela e tudo o que está ao redor. Tudo que está em volta parece tão insignificante perto dessa única porta. Exageradamente grande, vermelha e com vários detalhes em... Ouro? Digna de um palácio. Acho que não conseguiria comprar uma dessa nem com um ou dois anos de trabalho! E trabalho escravo – isso não faz sentido, afinal estão me pagando, mas... Não vou explicar para mim mesma! Eu entendi o que eu disse.

Por sorte, os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo ranger da porta se abrindo. Incrível não terem que usar duas pessoas para abrir essa monstruosidade, mas o que me interessa realmente é o que está dentro desta sala, quem e o que vamos encontrar. Pelo o que eles disseram e pelo telefonema rápido que foi dado antes de nossa saída, tenho certeza que outros se juntarão nessa conversa. Faz sentido, afinal – por mais que eu me considere adulta -, os três parecem ter mais ou menos a minha idade, muito novos para liderar uma rebelião e conseguir atrair a confiança de tanta gente como nós vimos na entrada dessa pequena vila.

Muitas coisas precisam ser explicadas e esse silêncio, que se seguiu desde o fim das explicações dos irmãos, precisa ser quebrado. Lembro do anel e esqueço da minha curiosidade pelo que havia atrás da porta. "Gaara-san?" Ele vira levemente o rosto na minha direção, como se dissesse 'prossiga' com os olhos. "Este anel... Não é de _Radice_?"

"Então você reparou". A voz dele parece passar tanta serenidade e ao mesmo tempo é como se viesse de alguem sem emoções, de alguém que não pode ser atingido por nada e por isso vive tranquilo. "Não se preocupe. Vou fazer disso um dos assuntos dessa reunião". Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Talvez ele não seja tão inatingível assim. Todos viramos em direção a porte que Kankurou havia terminado que abrir. Só um lado da porta, claro, abrir os dois ao mesmo tempo é impossível.

Nos deparamos com um ambiente digno de palácio. As paredes brancas, o detalhes em amarelo-ouro, as pinturas e a grande mesa redonda ao centro. Algo me fez lembrar dos cavalheiros da tábula redonda, mas a sofisticação do local e a boa conservação retiram essa comparação. Uma das cadeiras era diferente das demais – um pouco mais, porém nada exagerado -, Gaara-san se sentou nela. Estava comprovada a superioridade dele no local, até mesmo os mais velhos ali presentes pareciam respeitá-los.

O casal de irmãos se sentaram e fizeram gestos para nos juntarmos a eles. Sento em uma das cadeiras vazias e percebo o quanto a mesa é realmente grande, pois há um bom espaço entre cada cadeira. Eram dez cadeiras no total. Nove estavam ocupadas: os irmãos, eu, Shikamaru e mais quatro pessoas. O mais velho pigarreou, como que pedindo a atenção de todos.

"Gaara-sama me informou sobre esta reunião e me pediu que convocasse os outros". Uma pequena pausa, um suspiro e um olhar encarando tanto eu quanto Shikamaru. "Pelo o que eu entendi, os dois jovens aqui podem nos ajudar. Porém, antes de vocês alcançarem este local, nós quatro conversamos e pedimos humildemente que Gaara-sama reveja sua decisão". Então ele não confia em nós. Isso não é nenhum absurdo – até natural, na posição deles -, mas eu me senti um pouco ofendida. Confirmei que Gaara-san é o chefe por aqui. O tratam como um... Rei? Só um minuto! Como eles chegaram aqui antes de nós!?

"Jiraya, não acha que já esperamos tempo de mais não? Estamos prontos para reagir e, por alguma casualidade, destino ou até sorte, a solução para o que nos preocupava apareceu sorrindo na nossa frente. Não é todo o dia que uma chance dessas aparece e nó vamos simplesmente ignorá-la?". Pelas palavras de Temari, nós somos mesmo de boa utilidade, por isso toda essa facilidade para vir até aqui, tenho certeza que não são todos que tem acesso à essa sala. Também estava cada vez mais sensível a seriedade da situação. E eu pensando em dinheiro! Estou me sentindo pior que grama coberta por caca nojenta de cavalo.

"Temari-san, minha pergunta foi dirigida diretamente e somente a Gaara-sama".

"Faço as palavras de Temari as minhas". Ainda não entendo o medo que o casal de irmãos teve quando Gaara-san os reprovou, ele parece ser uma boa pessoa. Claro, afinal, está ao nosso lado! Não vou morrer tão cedo.

"Entendo..." Cotovelos apoiados, mãos entrelaçadas e postas a nível do nariz, um olhar muito sério para alguém que se veste como pessoas divertidas e animadas se vestiriam – cheio de cores chamativas. "Então que a verdade seja exposta, mais uma vez. A história que vou lhes contar é passada de geração a geração, desde que a dominação de Raien atingiu essa terra e aquelas nos quais Suna era aliada". Pausou novamente, ora olhando em meus olhos e ora nos de Shikamaru, e o silencio o fez continuar. "Suna era dedicada a uma única religião. Na verdade, nunca foi considerada realmente uma religião, mas previsões, idéias e lendas que acreditamos terem sido enviadas, indiretamente, por deus. Não importa em que espécie de deus cada um acredita, não importa a existência de céu ou inferno – isso ia por conta de cada um - por isso aprendemos a respeitar a fé de cada um. Todos sabiam de cor a mais importante lenda". Ele pigarreou novamente. "A natureza, interpretada como deus, uma vez se irritou com aqueles que aqui viviam. Seres que se achavam superior e não respeitavam a sua grandeza. O apocalipse estava chegando e aqueles que primeiro caíram foram os seres inconvenientes. Sendo eles os primeiros, a natureza voltou a se estabilizar. Uma nova chance fora nos dada e no dia que a humanidade estiver próxima ao apocalipse a única forma de evitá-lo é combatendo a raiz dos problemas. Para isso, assim como a fênix ressurgiu das cinzas, jovens deverão lutar para ressurgir do sangue derramado". Jiraya-san olhou para uma das três pessoas próxima dele, como se pedindo para que ele continuasse.

"Quando os blocos de pedra foram encontrados..." O homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis começou. "O rei percebeu a similaridade com nossa lenda. Que _Radice_ representava a natureza, o deus. Foi então que ele ordenou que apenas um anel _Radice _fosse criado e que as pesquisas fossem jogadas fora para que ninguém tivesse acesso a tal poder. 'Poderes divinos nas mão humanas apenas trás desgraças'. Meu pai era próximo ao rei e depois que nasci ele proferiu essas palavras, dizendo que foram as mesmas proferidas pelo rei, que havia deixado apenas uma filha no mundo. Para ela fora entregue _Radice_. Inicialmente, o anel fora colocado em um colar e usado como forma de mostrar que aquela jovem era filha do nosso grande rei". Um suspiro. Essa história parece tão surreal, mas impossível alegar alguma mentira vinda dessas palavras. "Segundo a lei de nosso país, Kankurou seria o rei, mas... Quando Gaara-sama nasceu, foi impossível negar a reação dele ao anel e negar a reação do anel, que adquiri cor ao ser tocado por Gaara-sama. Após essa surpresa, os que uma vez faziam o nosso atual trabalho aqui se reuniram e concluíram que Gaara-sama era especial e isso os levou a fazer dele o novo herdeiro".

"Raien já desperdiçou muito sangue". Jiraya retornou. "Queremos que vocês nos ajudem. Adquirimos aliados além das nossas fronteiras, mas estamos todos muito isolados e precisamos de comunicação. Também de alguém que possa nos enviar informações uteis sobre Raien". Então eles já estavam prontos, mas não unidos e desconheciam as fraquezas de Raien.

"Eu estou dentro". Shikamaru olhou nos olhos de cada um – exceto o meu – mostrando uma seriedade que eu achava impossível por parte dele. O mesmo brilho nos olhos de Gaara-san. Determinação e clareza. Traduzindo: determinado a fazer aquilo que via com clareza que era o certo e o melhor.

"Então somos dois". Não tinha como exitar. Apenas mirei Gaara-san e um turbilhão de pensamentos está passando na minha cabeça. Isso inclui... Olhei Shikamaru. "Te conhecendo, Shikamaru, acho melhor você cuidar das informações de Raien. Tenho certeza que, com o seu super Q.I., vai ser muito fácil. Eu cuido das informações dos aliados. Como eu posso dizer... Você usa o mental e eu o físico".

"Estava pensando o mesmo". Ele da um sorriso de canto e volta com o ar preguiçoso. "Gaara-san, está de acordo?". Gaara-san acenou.

"Mostrem a Kanami as informações que vão ser necessárias". Com isso todos se levantaram e eu segui Jiraya e o homem loiro.

---

Está explicado o porque da rapidez deles! Como eu ia adivinhar que esse local fazia parte do subterrâneo de um palácio destruído da família de Gaara-san, os Sabaku? E que esses quatro integrantes mais velhos moravam aqui? Bem, isso não importa mais. Eles me arranjaram um quarto – está mais para um apartamento de hotel cinco estrelas -, assim eu posso descansar para amanhã. Ainda há muita riqueza dos Sabaku que não estavam em depósitos bancários ou cofres destruídos. As passagens foram arranjadas e o hotel também. Próximo passo de Shikamaru é a capital de Raien e o meu.... A fronteira de Mizao e Konoha. Vou ao encontro do próprio inferno, afinal, só suicidas se aproximam daquele lugar... Espero que encontrar essa cara e o grupo dele valha tamanho sacrifício.

---

_Yo, people do meu coração! O capítulo veio cedo, não? Essa fic provavelmente vai render muito, afinal é detalhada e a autora aqui quer dar um gostinho de outros casais. _

_Mas, claro, o principal é NejiTen. Não vejo a hora do Neji aparecer! Isso me dá nos nervos, mas eu não posso fazer ele aparecer do nada, ne? T.T_

_Espero que gostem. Estou muito animada em relação a essa fic. __**Esse capitulo foi o ultimo de explicações doidas de Radice **__*não vou encher mais a cabecinha de ninguém xD*_

_Beijos e muito obrigada pelas reviews que logo irei responder! Me anima tanta saber que outros estão gostando. Cada opinião é importante, seja para concordar ou discordar!_

_Kissus para os anjos do coração dessa FanficWriter!_

_M&M (Mitsuko Miyuki)_


	3. Aviso

**Aviso importante**: A fanfic Bis in Idem será reescrita!

**Por que?**

A história contém magia e isso está atrapalhando no desenrolar das situações. Além de que teriam muitos capítulos de "informações" o que torna a fic cansativa.

O final que planejo não funciona com magia... Eu não sei onde encaixá-la na história.

Geralmente, eu escrevo em primeira pessoa, como estava acontecendo nessa fic, mas por ser uma história que precisa narrar partes que o personagem principal não aparece então eu preciso passá-la para terceira pessoa.

**Isso vai alterar muita coisa?**

Basicamente, não. Ainda será a situação de guerra, uma Neji e Tenten com alguns outros casais. No entanto, terá mais ação e menos informações (muitas informações, em geral, fazem as pessoas se perderem, pois não estão acompanhando somente a minha fic, logo, podem facilmente esquecer e não entender o que acontece).

**Quando será repostada?**

O mais rápido possível. Irei escrever no minimo os três capítulos iniciais esse final de semana. Logo, irei postá-los durante essa semana que se segue, compensando o carnaval que estarei ausente.

**Qual o intervalo de tempo entre os capítulos?**

Eu vou me esforçar bastante para escrevê-los e postá-los nos domingos ou sábados durante a tarde. Quando der irei escrever até dois capítulos para poder postar um durante a semana. Essa fic precisa ser terminada até final de abril, pois maio tem a primeira fase da UERJ. Nos sábados de manhã eu tenho prova. Nos finais de semana que não postar nada é porque tive simulado sábado e domingo (ocorrem uma vez ao mês). Tentarei me organizar ao máximo para essa fic, pois as idéias para ela estão cada vez aumentando mais e espero que isso não acebe, afinal do que adianta conseguir tempo se a criatividade para?

Não se preocupem, no entanto, posso dizer que a "essência" da fic já está na minha cabeça.

**Muito Obrigada a todos! Não desistam da fic, o.k.? Prometo que ela voltará ainda melhor.**

**Beijos,**

**Mitsuko Miyuki... **


End file.
